The Mark of Athena (X Yman)
This is my predictions of The Mark of Athena. No offense to Ex Plot Well, thingamajig whatchamacallit roundabout whatsit. The story begins with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo on the Argo II leaving Camp. Story I''' '''Annabeth Annabeth was excited and worried. They were going to Jason's old home, which he could positively identify as Camp Jupiter, located beyond the Caldecott Tunnel. She was excited to see Percy again. But she was worried because: A- Percy might not remeber things yet. B- Percy might have a new girlfriend C- Percy could be dead. She could only hope for the best. "Attention, ship riding people: Jason says his house is right in front of us. Report to main deck, now! and all that." Leo shouted over the speaker system. Soon, Piper, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth were assembled on deck. "See? That's my cabin. My cabin, for the Praetor, and oh! The Senate House! Leo, land there, in the forum!" Jason said excitedly. II Percy Percy and the Senate members were waiting outside, waiting for the boat to land. He was dressed in a blue-and-green toga. "Hello down there!" shouted a friendly voice, which Percy identified as Leo from the video. "Leo! Annabeth! Jason! Piper! We are here!" Tyson shouted up. The boat landed in the middle of the forum. Everyone looked hopefully as the drawbridge was lowered. Off came Jason Grace. Everyone except Percy bowed. "Ave, Jason Alexanderus Grace!" said Octavian. "Arise, Romans." said Jason. He looked pointedly at Percy. "I've heard a lot about you." they said simultaneously. "Well then, hi, I guess you know me. Percy Jackson." he said. "Same. I'm Jason Grace, son of Zeus, Bane of Krios, Bane of Koios, slayer of the Trojan Sea Monster, member of the Fifth Cohort, and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata." Jason said. Percy scowled. This guy liked to show off. "Hello, Rome! Super-friendly son of Heph-Vulcan! I hate Star Trek! Commanader of Argo II, and friend of Jason!" shouted Leo as he walked off, with Piper following. "Well, hello, and all that. And goodbye, as well." said Percy as he raced onto the boat. "Be off!" he shouted behind him. He searched the boat, shouting "Annabeth!" everywhere hee went. Finally, the answer "Hi, Seaweed Brain." came. III Jason Jason was most displeasured. He had found out that the Percy Jackson person had taken the spot of Praetor. Octavian had filled him in on everything, in the worst possible light. He walked to the barracks of the Fifth Cohort. As he entered, the Cohort memers bowed. "Arise, Fifth Cohort." he said. "Dakota Additon. Frank Zhang. Evan Walker. And who is this?" he asked. "Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, sir." said Hazel. "Pluto? Fascinating." he moved on. "For eight months, I have not been present here. Lady Juno sent me to the home of Perseus Jackson, and sent him here." Jason started. "But sir, He was here but one month." said Dakota. "And? The gods have odd wills. They can do as they please." he said. Everyone remained in silence as Jason continued reviewing the barracks. They all breathed a sigh of relief when he left. IV Annabeth Percy told Annabeth everything. Then she told everything that happened while he was gone. "We nearly didn't manage to finish the ship." she said. "They had you, and they couldn't finish this ship?I don't believe it." he said. They both smiled. "Jason is very...autocratic. The complexity of his share of inheritcance from Rome.." "Hey, slow down! Just because I'm in Rome doesn't mean I'm that smart!" "You were smart enough to get this." she said, pointing at his trident and SPQR mark on his left arm. "Pffsh. They just used a fancy thing and went 'sssss' on my shoulder and boom, a line and other things." "It had to be worth something. Maybe you learned how to fly." "Yeah, I flew. In Alaska. Never. I might as well go tell Leo to go watch Star Trek. At least he'll know how to fly." he said. They laughed and left the ship. Other To Be Continued! Don't delete! I have to finish this later! Category:X Yman